Percy Jackson and Lucifer Rukin
by StormedWolf
Summary: Lucifer Rukin is a mortal. A pure blood mortal, yet he emits a strange aura that even frightens the gods. Hades takes responsibility and disguises himself as Aleksander Rukin, his guardian. What can go right? What can go wrong? (starts a bit slow, don't worry it picks up later) Rate and Review if you want more of this! Three OCs
1. Chapter 1

**_I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIANS NOR IT'S CHARACTERS  
_**

* * *

_Chapter 1 : Lucifer_

I stirred my steaming coffee and looked into the clock. 6:45 it read, my class starts at 8:00. I had a lot of time to spend so I looked over my notes. See the thing is I' m not or _disabled_ or _Troubled_ also I don't have dyslexic nor ADHD, yet, my teacher said I had a rare case which it barely shows. They insisted on me going to Goode high school. _It's for the better Mr. Rukin_,_ they can help you!_ I secretly think they sent me here because I threw that grenade at someone, I swear the guy followed me home a couple of times before! Well anyway he deserved the broken leg and arm it gave him, but I have a feeling he hasn't left me yet.

"Good morning Lucy" My father said

"Please don't call me that, Aleks" I replied

"So what do you want me to call you?"

"Call me by my full name, Lucifer."

"That's a handful to say, if I call you Lucifer then you have to call me Aleksander from now on, oh and don't forget to pronounce the 's' as a hard 's' not a 'z'

I never really called my guardian father because we were more like brothers, even if he's 26. 12 years older than me. My birth parents both were never known to me or anyone else in fact, my grandparents or any relatives never visited me or talked to me. I could only rely on Aleks. When I was 10 I always used to ask him who my parents were he gave me the usual beat-around-the-bush and say: _They left you at birth and asked me to take care of you, even though they didn't even know who I am. _I have been hearing that alibi for over 10 years of my life.

"Hey you okay?" Aleks Asked.

"Mmmf, huh? Uh…yeah just thinking about…life."I stated

"Well you spaced out for a while there. Oh and is your hand okay? It's been on that coffee cup for a while…"

"I did? Well that's odd…Oh CRAP MY HAND" I yelled and jumped back, turned on the sink and ran cold water down onto my hand.

"Jeez, that hurt, remind me never to space hand out while holding coffee again." I told him

"Well, we better head to school now, you shouldn't be late for your first day." he stated

" It's just orientation, anyways, good luck on your job Aleks!"

He scowled back at me as we walked out the door and into the car.


	2. Chapter 2: Lucifer

_****__****__I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIANS NOR IT'S CHARACTERS_

* * *

_Chapter 2: Lucifer_

First thought looking at the school: Normal. Before even walking in I could feel like this year was going to be great.

The Orientation finally finished and I was tripled up with seniors in the school. My partner was a boy who seemed very normal, he said his name was Percy.

"Alrrrrright first lets introduce ourselves," Someone behind me said.

I didn't even notice the senior had arrived.

"You first, say your name, your FULL name, your favourite interesting pass-time and the reason you attend this school." He stated while pointing at Percy. Percy had a confused expression that basically told me that he wasn't really listening.

"No worries, I'll go first," I said

"I'm Lucifer Rukin, I guess I like having long pointless discussions with my guardian about stupid topics and I' m pretty sure I ended up here because in science class I made a grenade-like thing then after school threw it at someone who was stalking me."

"Whoa…You made a grenade? THAT is cool! Well anyways, I' m Percy Jackson, I like hanging out with friends and do I really have to answer that last part?" He asked carefully.

"Well if it's to personal then no." He said with a smirk.

"I guess that's all then." I stated

"In case you're wondering I' m Mark, so now let' s get star-" the senior said.

"Full name?" Percy asked.

"Yeah we need to know your full name according to you, "I added.

"also your favourite interesting pass-time and the reason you're here" We both said with a smirk

"Just walk with me." He said scowling


	3. Chapter 3: Ember

_****__I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIANS NOR IT'S CHARACTERS_

* * *

_Chapter 3: Ember_

I didn't know what to wear to orientation, the navy blue t-shirt or the black t-shirt. Honestly I didn't care but I needed some sort of camouflage. in case someone stalked us home, and by _us _ I meant me and Lucifer, we knew each other since we were seven and then later found out I lived only a block away from him. After a couple years of hanging out and doing projects together we were close. Last year we were walking home one day until he stopped me and gestured to someone behind us and made a hand sign that meant _followed us_. See the thing is, me an Lucifer made hand signs kind of like what the S.A.S does, my dad is currently in the S.A.S, so we knew basic hand gestures and little things like that. Anyways, we walked home cautiously every night after that and one day me and Lucifer made a grenade in School. He made the solution in Chemistry, I made the mechanism and shell in tech. During lunch that day Lucifer got nervous and starting saying stuff like _LOOK, he has a GUN now. He's probably going to kill us today._ So with those comments he threw the grenade over me and at him. MAN, that explosion was BIG, I mean like it was like a real fragmentation grenade straight from my dad's combat vest. Well with that I was expelled with account of accomplice and such, also my mother on that same day left me. I had nowhere to turn except for the Rukins.

Honestly I didn't know what to say to them, when I asked Aleks, his guardian, he said, and I quote 'Sure why not, I could be fun!' they bought the room next theirs and let me live in there, with MY last name. I never got their last name through the adoption process, I believe it was because my father is still alive, then I moved into it and found quickly that the Rukins are not father and son, they are more like brothers.

They looked completely different with Aleks usually sporting a black leather jacket and a almost pale looking skin with complimentary black jeans, Black hair and black shoes. I thought he looked kind of cute but it was weird the way he acted around girls that were crazy about him. I mean, he looked like he could attract anyone with the way he looked by he turned down every girl that asked him out was like he really HATED the person. He always wore a wedding ring but whenever I asked him who he was married to, he usually said something beat-around-the-bush-like and said 'someone beautiful'. He always said that with a frown.

Lucifer on the other hand, wore either black shirts, grey shirts or white shirts, ALWAYS wore his camouflage hoodie whether hot or cold, usually wore cargo pants in various colors it usually depended on his mood. Wore black shoes, almost like hiker shoes, then for some reason no matter what the look he had his pure black necklace his guardian gave him. He said he felt safe with it on. _Feels like Aleks is always watching over me. Wait! Never mind that is kind of creepy now that I think about it._

I picked up the black t-shirt and headed to school hoping I wasn't late for the Rukins, which of course I was.


	4. Chapter 4: Aleks

_****__I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIANS NOR IT'S CHARACTERS_

* * *

_Chapter 4: Aleks_

Man these girls are really annoying me now. I told them man times already that I wouldn't go out with them. They are LITERALLY faces COVERED with PLASTIC. Even my boss, who turned out to be a lady started getting on my case and invited me into her office for a employee's first day special. All the men in this job offer either died in a freak train accident or I arrived early, about the time when all the girls arrived. I took this Forensic Scientist job because back in Russia when I was researching Forensic science I ended being the valedictorian and got masters in Forensic science, biology and chemistry. My, My, that was a big mistake. I wonder how Lucy's orientation is going, oh man, what I'd give up to go back to high school. Where girls LEFT YOU ALONE if you said 'no'. I even said it the most blunt way possible too. These girls will probably never leave me alone.

"Would Aleksander report to the director's office." the PA system said.

_Jeez another girl to deal with._ As soon as I headed into the office I wish I didn't. The candles everywhere and the blonde girl in the middle gave me a look that meant _Sit down with me. _I rolled my eyes and turned the lights on as I sat down. flashing my ring at her. She gave me a disappointed look, but I knew this girl will still not hold back. I sighed loudly.


	5. Chapter 5: Percy

_****__I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIANS NOR IT'S CHARACTERS_

* * *

_Chapter 5: Percy_

Man for some reason I still had to go orientation even though I have already been through it once before in my life and it didn't turn out so well. So I basically slept through most of it, then woken up by a guy who later called himself Lucifer. I' m not going to lie but when I saw him at first I almost called him Nico, my _dearest _friend underground. He barely visits and when he does he spends one night at my house then shadow-travels his way outta there! Man sometimes he gets on my nerves but whenever he's near us or around Manhattan he always visits. Although I remember the last time he visited I was with my girlfriend, Annabeth, and it's kind of awkward when one second your kissing with your girlfriend then a boy spills out of the shadows and falls in between you breathing and gasping for air. I told him he should use the door next time.

Anyways after doing introductions with Lucifer here. a senior came up to us and started spouting words that I couldn't understand because I was confused. In the distance I could see Annabeth with a group of girls trying to introduce herself but it seemed she was getting cut off mid-sentence.

"No worries, I'll go first" Lucifer said. looking at my eyes. That was weird his eyes seemed to change to a vibrant red but changed back almost instantly after saying that sentence into a neutral color very close to white. He said something about making grenade.

"Whoa…You made a grenade? THAT is cool! Well anyways, I' m Percy Jackson, I like hanging out with friends and do I really have to answer that last part?"I asked looking like I was paying attention. After my introduction we did a quick tour of the school and soon enough I was at an intersection with Annabeth, Lucifer and Ember jsut talking.

I asked with Annabeth and asked her why she was decided on going to Goode.

"So, Annabeth, any particular reason you're here?" I said smiling

She smiled back and said. "My parents left and you _know_ I' m staying at your place."

_Oh crap._ I thought, I forgot that she was staying here. Oh damn hope she doesn't kill me now.

"You okay seaweed brain? You looked like Medusa was behind me for a second." she said with a careful quick 360.

"Well anyways ill meet you in the living room after orientation." she smiled mischievously and walked towards our house.

_Oh man I am so dead._ There is only two things that this meant, either a nice time alone with Annabeth or she was planning to scold me for forgetting something that happened 1 hour ago. I walked home, alone, Lucifer offered to walk with me because his house is down the road from mine. I carefully said no as the girl beside him gave me a stare that said _Today, I walk alone with him. LEAVE! _While I said 'no' I felt a presence of someone powerful nearby, either a very powerful monster or an Olympian. I looked around only to see a man decked out in black and a few girls walking behind him. _Man I have been on edge recently._ I thought to myself. Lucifer frowned, held his stomach and said:

"Man, did you feel that Ember? It felt like someone suddenly jabbed me in the stomach!" he exclaimed.

"Uhh….Lucifer? Are you feeling alright?" Ember replied.

I guess those two were close because I watched as they walked down the road and into the same apartment complex. They were definitely not siblings because in orientation, before we got assigned in triplets, we made circles and introduced names. She said she was Ember Elizabeth Rein. A few hours later I saw a bunch of jocks and ex-jocks hitting on her, she obviously made signs that clearly said _I have a boyfriend, we could both beat your cocky asses any day!_ I was going to help her until Lucifer, my newly made friend came to her rescue, the jocks and ex-jocks started to push the girl in a threateningly way but Ember and Lucifer quickly punched them all in the jaw and walked away to find their groups.

I went home strangely without any distractions and saw Annabeth sitting on the couch with a pillow on her lap and the TV on.

"Want to watch a movie together?" she said to me.

"Why not?" I said while grinning, walking carefully to my girlfriend half expecting her to launch up and scold me.


	6. Chapter 6: Aleks

_****__I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIANS NOR IT'S CHARACTERS_

* * *

_Chapter 6: Aleks_

Holy Zeus, these girls will not leave me alone. Even the boss was with them, I said I quit and never wanted to go back there but they still followed me home. I was yelling insults back behind me until I saw a boy staring at me on the other side of the street, with my son talking to him. It seems like he clearly wasn't listening as Ember pulled them along.

I thought she was cute in a daughterly kind of way but never at one point I never have not felt like a father to her. She lived directly across from our Room, I was funding that room because of family purposes, she seemed like she really like Lucifer. I was thinking on telling Lucifer to ask her out, he also liked her back but I don't think he wanted to admit it to me. I usually walk between our rooms because since I _own_ the next room I casually walk in most of the time to use appliances that was already being used by my son.

Well anyways, I saw that boy and somehow I think I remember him from somewhere. He had black hair, blue or green eyes, I couldn't really tell colors apart; _being colorblind is something I hate_, had a turquoise t-shirt and blue jeans. I decided to drop the subject and run home before the girls catch up to me. They were really getting annoying though so I did something I regretted right away. I Pulled my old black hat out of my pocket and put it on. I melted into the shadows. The girls screamed and I also saw Lucifer hold his stomach like I punched him or something. I made my way home through this very fast time rift, images of places flew around me. The whole area purple and black I swatted images of places away and focused on my apartment room and walked straight forward. The black and purple shadows in front of me melted away and I found myself in my living room.

I pondered for a moment.

_I wonder if I should tell Lucifer about camp-half blood. and if those girls really found out who they were chasing after they would probably leave right away. I think I shouldn't have shadow traveled, he will most likely feel sick the whole day. Well he is not a son of mine anyways, but he emits a strange aura according to the others. _

Whoa wait a second, that guy across the street WAS familiar. He was the dreaded Percy Jackson. He must have seen through my disguise and figured out I am Hades…DAMMIT!


	7. Chapter 7: Lucifer

_****__I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIANS NOR IT'S CHARACTERS_

* * *

_Chapter 7: Lucifer_

This was awkward. First thing I know I'm walking home alone and Ember is like RIGHT beside me. I mean like she's like dangerously close. If I took a step early or a step too late I probably would fall with her. She seemed pretty cute as her red hair bounced behind her, the ends coloured like flames. That's why Aleks suggested she change her name from Elizabeth to Ember if she wanted to. After all he was her guardian and she had a chance to leave her old life. Of course she changed it and the thing is the hair isn't dyed, it was natural. Anyways we were walking and sure enough I blew it and took a step too early.

"WhoaaAAAA" she yelled as we face-planted directly into the pavement.

"Oh I'm sorry Ember, I kind of took a step earlier." I said with my face bright red.

"No problem…just my face hurts a little." she said as she got up smiling, but also seemed a little disappointed like she wanted me to say something else to her.

"Well you better clean that dirt and rocks off your face" as I said brushing them off.

"I'll do it at home myself" she said still smiling to me as I put arm around her shoulders helping her walk slowly the last few meters to the apartment.

She got into the elevator left me. and I unfortunately got the stairs, I hated stairs. If I had to pick between kissing Medusa or walking up stairs forever, I would pick Medusa. Only Ember knows my pure hated for stairs and understood. Well that was because she also hates stairs and would pick Medusa over stairs. I got up stairs before Ember which was strange because she took an elevator, we would wait for the other person to praise them for 'pushing through the underworld and a half'. One time Aleks was outside and winced as I said to Ember ' How did underworld treat you?' as if he knew what the underworld really was like.

I got into my apartment complex and noticed my guardian staring me down, I knew this was serious and said to ember.

"You might want to head home" I gestured to Aleks's deadly stare.

"Oh okay…see you later I guess…"She turned away and unlocked her door walked in and closed it loudly.

"Man, what's she so mad about?" I said turning to Aleks who now put down his coffee and said to me

"I need to tell you the basis of dating."

"Uhhh….what?"

Then we engaged in a long discussion about Ember, his wife, his job (I couldn't help but laugh at what he saying about the girls there) and also he said that I needed to ask Ember out.

I grabbed a cup and poured some water into it.

"So you are saying that I should ask her out for a date?"

"No, I'm saying that you should grab a knife and brutally murder her," Aleks said sarcastically

"what else could I be saying? Never mind Ember is too smart for you."He continued

"Hey, I was only clearing things up." I shot back.

"Now, Now, I meant no harm, sometimes the sarcasm gets the better than me, oh crap it did again." He said again smirking this time.

"You know when I walked in here, and when you mentioned Ember, I thought you were about to tell me to leave her."I said looking down at my water.

He laughed.

"Why would I say that? Oh that brings me to another point. Are you friends with Percy Jackson?"

"Yes, why?"I said

"Don't be." he replied

"Any reason?"

"Just don't."

"if you don't give me any reason, I'm still going to be friends with him. You taught me never to take 'no reason' as an answer."

He glared at me and suddenly his eyes seemed to turn from black to a sad grey.

"If you are still going to be friends with him, don't bring him here. Let's just say I didn't have a nice exchange last time I saw him."And with that last remark he left the room to talk to Ember.

I had a feeling that he was going to ask the same things he asked me to Ember and see her opinion, so when he left walked out locking the door behind me and went to hang around the school area.

At school I saw Percy Jackson with a pretty girl standing next to him. They were walking, talking and laughing. I guess they were a couple. They seemed happy together, A Percy completely different form school. I saw another man just 10 metres away from them. I got a really bad feeling in my chest and I instantly recognized this man.

He was the guy who stalked me and Ember, and he had a tail that seemed shimmer in and out of existence.


	8. Chapter 8: Lucifer

_****__I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIANS NOR IT'S CHARACTERS_

* * *

_Chapter 8: Lucifer_

I don't know why but I ran from there, back home and quickly sat down at the kitchen table thinking about why he was there. I even ran past Ember who saw me and smiled but changed instantly as she saw my look of fear on my face. I could hear furious knocking and realized it was Aleks AND Ember at the door, I had no choice but to open it. I opened the door and that was my first mistake.

"Are you okay Lucy?"She said very worried

Aleks looked at me and saw my expression.

"Lucifer, nothing has made you scared in your life? what's wrong?" he said very sternly.

"Aleks, can I talk to you alone?"

Ember seemed hurt by this but she walked into her room slamming the door shut again.

"What did you see?" He asked like he saw the same thing every day.

"I know this may sound crazy but I think I saw a guy with a tail," I said quietly

"Lucif-"

"The tail also seemed to shimmer out and in of existence, the guy was also following Percy and what seems to be his girlfriend."I said

"Don't cut me off, tomorrow after school we are going to go camping, Camp Half-Blood is the grounds, ask Ember if she wants to go also I will probably leave halfway through so it doesn't get awkward. Just get some sleep today so you don't hallucinate again.

"Why would that be awkward?"I said curiously but then realized why with a blush.

"Now you get it?" he said smiling.

"Yeah, I get it. I'll go tell her." I said smirking.

"Also don't forget to sleep, you need it or you might start seeing flying pigs. " he said half laughing.

"Just go knock on her door, tell her that you are going to Camp Half-blood.

I walked outside and stood at her door for a couple of seconds then built up the nerve to knock, she was mad after all. she opened the door expecting a guess because I usually just walk in.

"Hel- oh hi, why didn't you just walk in?" she said cheerfully

_Jeez and I thought she was mad…_

"Well ah…because…"I walked in as she closed the door behind me. She sat down and continued watching the news.

"Well I was wondering if you would like to go Camping with me and Aleks, tomorrow after school."

"Is your father going to be there the whole time?" she said with no enthusiasm what-so-ever.

"No, he's leaving halfway through"

"Wait…you said Camp Half-Blood?" suddenly with enthusiasm.

"Yes, have you been there before?"

"No, but my cousin goes there every summer" she said literally jumping up and down.

"I guess, this should be fun" I smiled

"Wait till you meet him" she gave me a big smile as I walked out.

"Wait," I said stopping the door with my foot.

"What's his name?"I asked

"Will, Will Solace." she replied.


	9. Chapter 9: Ember

**_I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIANS NOR IT'S CHARACTERS_**

* * *

_Chapter: 9 Ember_

Finally, her cousin Will is going to finally see her crush.

_I really wonder what will is going to say, I mean like Lucifer isn't really a guy who talks smack-that's good, he is pretty good looking-another good thing, but he acts secretive sometimes like his father-not so good according to Will._

I tried to explain to Will that he as a really nice guy, but Will kept putting me off saying something like 'I need to see him before you guys do anything' that's why I really want Lucifer to ask her out. So Will doesn't really have the authority to break us up just like that. Lucifer's father had come in earlier to see if she was doing anything tomorrow, but I simply 'no'. I always felt Lucifer's father as my father mostly because he doesn't put me off so I can live in my own world. He did care about me in a daughter to father way but nothing more than that. So when he walked in and started talking about how bad his work was and that he quit on the first day, it didn't surprised me. He said stuff only a father would say to his children. That's why I' m pretty close to him, he also saved me a couple times in life or death situations but he was someone I could put problems too. Lucifer as well. It was kind of strange how Lucifer is so close and acts like his father. He _was_ adopted by Aleks anyway, usually they hate their new parents.

After that chat with Lucifer I could tell he was going to ask me out but the camp had intervened. With living one door down with someone you tend to understand expressions, but when he came into the lobby this morning, his expression is was of pure terror. Then with that happy thought I turned my lights out.

The next day I woke up and heard loud knocking on my door, I knew only one person who knocked like that and woke up early to knock on my door at 6:45 in the morning. _Lucifer_.

I opened the door, and saw someone I didn't want to.

"Lucy, wha-" The man at the door was not Lucifer, it was a big burly man in his 60's

"Uhhh, I heard noise coming from the floor below so I came to check it out. Are your parents home?" he asked while walking in.

"Hey! Get out of my room!" I shouted. He looked at me in the eyes and he grabbed me on the shoulders and dragged me almost halfway down the hallway and was going to go for the stairs when the elevators door opened.

"Going somewhere?" Aleks said staring his signature death stare.


End file.
